chromegamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chrome and Bagel: The Collection
Chrome and Bagel: The Collection is a PC game that is a 2D platformer full of traps. It is similar to Cat Mario and The Unfair Platformer. It was released January 14, 2013 and is rumored to not be canon (it's false) Levels There are 5 levels in total. Chrome and Bagel's friends have gone missing except Chrime, who is more of a friendly rival in this game. Level 1 Rescue: Bullets (Chrome's cousin) At the beginning, the fourth tile from the start falls, so jump over that. Next to that there's a pit. If you try to jump over, a block will appear above you and make you fall in the pit. So go on the edge and jump, making the block appear. Then go back and jump on the block and jump to the other side. There is the level's goal.... or at least you think so. The cage at the end kills you, so jump over it and touch the real cage. Bullets is then rescued. Level 2 Rescue: Crystal (a Pokemon) A sign says "This is a trap". If you touch the sign, everything is fine but if you jump over it to avoid it, a block crushes you. The tile that is pink falls and you DO NOT respawn automattically thanks to a glitch, so hit the retry button. There, if you press a button, a boulder is released and you have to run to the right. Releasing the boulder is not optional and you have to run. The trick is run two seconds then jump four times, normally walk for four seconsd and repeat. Then you can unlock the cage. Level 3 Rescue: Hagel (a naive version of Bagel who can only say "Booga" "hooga" "sad" and "meal") (It actually unlocks a code when you type BHSM which deletes any trap from the game. There is no ground and you keep falling endlessly until you go to the seemily nothing side of the screen which is the left side. You'll end up at the right side, where tiles are. Then fall into the hole there and go down to the "cage", which spurts into a monster. This monster chases you to level 4, and there are no traps. It destroys blocks. At the end, Hagel's cage appears and you can rescue him. Level 4 Rescue: Animus (a half-human half-robot) Chrome is taller then he should be, so tall he touches the ceiling. Bagel wonders why all these traps are occuring and why Chrome is taller. Why was there a monster and why are people in cages? Bagel climbs on Chrome and a boss level happens. King Jerk appears and claims he has stolen all your friends and that you'll be a nifty addition to the collection. As King Jerk climbs into some sort of TV screen, he sets up traps you fall in. Chase the TV screen and at the end when he goes down a pit, jump down before it closes. Bagel falls off Chrome and the TV screen disattaches. You can rescue Animus now. Level 5 At the end it is revealed that Lord Zorgu was actually kidnapping all your friends and king jerk was being held on a loose thread for his life. Lord Zorgu then turns the lights on to reveal all the kidnapped friends. (Fingery, Y-Guy, Unt, John the Marksman, and various others). To free them, pull a lever to make Lord Zorgu fall into lava. When they escape, Lord Zorgu shapeshifts into a stegosaurus like creature. To defeat it, jump on it's head fifty times. Ending The ending scene reveals that it was all a dream, and Bagel had a nightmare. But then, as you look around Bagel's room, you see a "Nightmare-Tron 3000" being held by Lord Zorgu behind the TV. If you destroy it, everything will be back to normal. Category:Games